Rain of Cherry Blossoms
by iamPaladin
Summary: Somewhat AU Saku x Neji On Hold Sakura is a jounin, and Naruto and Kakashi went missing. She and a team of jounin must find them with ome trouble along the way. Rated for language and later chapters.
1. The Mission

Rain of Cherry Blossoms

CassandraAnkhtEngel

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Green eyes opened to the new day as the girl woke up, her short pink hair messy and rumpled. With a small groan she stood and fixed her pajamas. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at a picture that sat innocently on her desk. She looked at the picture and her eyes trailed over the form of her teacher and best friend. Hatake Kakashi, the silver haired jounin had been her teacher until she'd become a chuunin with Tsunade's guidance. The next person had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes, her best friend Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Run Sakura-chan! I'll hold him off!" the blond haired boy yelled as his friend had an opening to move. "But Naruto-kun you'll get killed!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled back, Naruto gave her a stern look and pushed Sakura away from the ninja around them. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura watched as he fell due to kunai digging into his body. _

"Naruto-kun, why'd you make me move. I wanted to die by your side_." _

Sakura felt the tears streaming down her pale cheeks and her eyes finally looked to the last boy in the picture. Uchiha Sasuke, she cursed out loud and slammed the picture down. The glass shattered and cut into her legs as she cursed the raven haired ninja.

"It's all your fault! You left Konoha and betrayed us you bastard!"

Her thoughts and words were bitter as she heard someone knocking on her door. Sakura didn't answer and waited for the person to leave, it was her father.

"Sakura honey? Are you alright?" he asked through the door, Sakura looked at her legs and watched the blood run down them. With a small sigh she used a healing jutsu on her legs and opened the door.

"I'm fine." she said angrily, walking past her father and going downstairs. Her mother glanced at her worriedly and watched as the kunoichi walked to the table. She ate the food that had been waiting for her and walked back upstairs, her parents glancing at each other before sighing.

"Get yourself together Sakura, Tsunade needs you today for a mission." Sakura tried to calm herself by reminding her of the mission that was apparently an S ranked one. She changed to her new outfit, a pair of tight black knee long shorts and a blood red tank top. On her hands she wore a pair of red driver's gloves and she also put on her forehead protector, like Naruto did everyday.

"Sakura, Ino is here!" her mother called, Ino was her best friend and was also on the mission. Sakura walked downstairs and nodded to the blond kunoichi, who nodded back. Ino was in tight purple knee long shorts and a purple tank top. Her forehead protector was on her arm, and both her and Sakura wore the standard black ninja sandals.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino was concerned, the pink haired girl gave Ino an angry look. Her green eyes shown with annoyance, why was everyone worried?

"I'm fine Ino. You of all people should know that." Sakura's response came out a bit more harsh than she wanted. Ino winced and nodded while muttering "Your right." and looked at the ground. The Hokage Tower wasn't that far but for Sakura it felt like miles, her eyes trailed to the top. Her and Ino had risen to Jounin pretty fast, after they'd become chuunin of course. Sakura now worked in ANBU as an Interrogations Officer alongside Morino Ibiki.

Sakura and Ino opened the door and glanced at the people waiting inside. They'd transported themselves to the Conference Room and there were most of their friends and teammates. Hyuuga Hinata waved to the two girls, Sakura gave a nod while Ino smiled and waved back. "Girls, your here, sit down please." the Godaime requested, Sakura sat next to the Godaime and Ino sat next to Hinata.

"So what's the mission?" Ino asked watching as the blond haired Godaime took of the hat that she had to wear. "A rescue mission. You all know what happened to _them_ a year ago. It turns out that they're alive. I want you to get them back." Tsunade watched all of the faces of jounin and chuunin. Sakura was staring at the table and her thoughts were running.

_They're alive? I can't believe it! Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! I'll find you and bring you back. I've missed you so much!_

"You leave at sunset tomorrow and it should take a week to do this. Team leader, Hyuuga Neji. Lead Healer, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade gave those two high positions. As Team leader Neji called the shots, as Lead Healer Sakura healed her comrades and could overrule any decisions Neji made about an injured teammate fighting. Everyone stood to go get ready, but Sakura and Neji stayed. He moved to sit next to her so they could read the files about the place they had to go.

Sakura let her jaw drop as she read the name of the place, Madam R. 's Bondage Hall. Neji noticed this and read the name, his eyes widened and he looked at Tsunade. "Is this a joke?" he asked, Tsunade shook her head.

"No, this is where they were last seen." she said watching Sakura go red in the face and Neji glare daggers.

"We're not aloud to bring weapons!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was reading. Neji looked at where she was reading, it was in the bold print.

**No weapons are to be brought to this _building_ for it has it's own weapons available.**

Neji and Sakura glared at the paper and stood up, they'd read everything they needed to know. Sakura stored information for later use, Neji looked to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Go pack, I'll get rid of the files." he said making Sakura shrug. Really, he couldn't stand being in a room with her. He didn't hate her, but it was something she did to him when she was nearby. His head would get light and his heart would beat faster, and he had to try not to go red in the face. As soon as Sakura was gone Tsunade looked to Neji.

"Be good to her. This is a complete shock that her friends are alive so please treat her kindly. Plus, I know what happens to you when she's nearby. Your hormones are kicking in and your body wants to make her scream your name while you-" Neji cut Tsunade off with a glare.

"Shut up." he said before walking out of the Hokage Tower Conference room. As he walked home he began to think about how much Sakura had changed, she was stronger now. Like Tsunade, she was a great, no she was the best healer in the village. Sakura had grown and gotten beautiful curves, her hair was short and her forehead protector was up like it had been when she was a genin. Her skin was soft and there were some scars but other than that Sakura was just Sakura.

"Neji-san!" it was Sakura, he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks.

"What?" he asked, Sakura smiled.

"Just wanted to know how you feel." Sakura said making Neji raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they walked through town, towards the river.

"You know, how do you feel about, well, me?" she asked sheepishly, he watched her give a cute grin, wait no. Just a grin.

"Your nice, and your dependable. You tend to be lazy, but you get a mission done." he began, Sakura cut him off.

"Not like that, I mean do you like me?" she asked, he understood the question but why would she ask him?

"Of course I like you." he watched her eyes light up, she then smiled.

"How about love?" she asked, moving closer to him. He stopped walking and looked at her, she was smiling seductively and something wasn't right.

"Tenten, cut the crap." he said making 'Sakura' pout and with a small poof Tenten was standing in front of him.

"That's not fair!" the girl was complaining.

"Sakura would never confront me like that." Neji was very blunt when he explained to Tenten how he knew. With a huff Tenten walked away and Neji frowned.

Neji arrived at his apartment quickly and packed his extra clothing, food, and as he reached for his weapons he sighed and closed the book bag. How he wished he could use his weapons.

* * *

Sakura sighed and looked at the walls of her room. Plain white, just like they'd always been. Her bag was packed and sat on her bed, with another heavy sigh Sakura sat down and hugged her knees.

"They're alive, I hope. But why would they be, there?" she was confused but she had to find them. Her emerald orbs met with pearly orbs as Neji jumped in through her window.

"Are you ready? Tsunade wants us to leave now." this made Sakura nervous but she nodded and grabbed her bag. Then she and Neji went to the houses of Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Ino asked as they stood at the gates.

"We have three people joining us, and they are here." Neji looked and saw three people. One had blond hair and black eyes, a giant fan strapped to her back. Her clothing was a purple shirt and black pants with black sandals. The next was a guy with magents stripes on his face, black eyes, and a black hooded outfit, on his back was a mummy like thing. The last had messy red hair and teal eyes, he wore a black shirt and pants with a white sash and black sandals, on his back was a gourd.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara-san?" Sakura was skeptical, they were helping?

"Yes. We were asked to help and agreed." Gaara answered, this made the Konoha ninja even more surprised.

"Why would _you _want to help _us_?" Ino asked, Sakura noticed the twitch in Gaara's eye and looked at Ino.

"Maybe it's a high class mission for them as well, so that would improve the mission ranks and give them a better chance at getting hired for high class missions." Sakura said making Ino blink.

"How much information can you cram into that huge forehead of yours?" she asked, Sakura didn't say anything but she glared.

"We'll leave now." Neji said making everyone nod and follow him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kankuro asked, Sakura turned bright red.

"Madam R.'s Bondage Hall, in a village in Sound Country." she said watching Temari and Kankuro choke, Gaara said nothing though.

"Wow, why would blondie and pervert be there?" Temari asked, Sakura looked to the ground and shrugged. Temari blinked and noticed Sakura's change of mood, her eyes widened and she began to stutter.

"I..I..I'm s..sorry!" she stuttered out, none of the others noticed her look towards Gaara and how the Sand nin glared evilly at Temari.

"It's okay, I'm used to it now." Sakura's voice sounded hopeless and lost, Kankuro felt a deep pity for the girl.

"Hey cheer up!" he said patting the cherry blossom on the back, she looked at him.

"We're gonna find your friends so why be sad?" he was right, Sakura noded with a smile.

"Arigatou Kankuro-san." she said while Kankuro nodded.

"Well, how far away is this place?" Gaara finally spoke up, Sakura looked at him.

"289 miles and 75 feet. That's three days if we walk and one if we run using chakra." she said making Gaara nod.

"Or, we could ride." she commented, a sly grin crossing her face.

"What are you talking about forehead?" Ino asked, Sakura bit her thumb and pressed on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"(Summoning Technique) she yelled, with a poof a fox appeared, it was white and big enough for five people to ride it. It's golden eyes scanned them and looked to Sakura.

"Hey Cherry, need a lift?" the fox asked in a deep male voice, Sakura nodded and he kneeled down.

Sakura whispered where they needed to go and he blinked, but nodded.

"Alright, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Tenten. You can ride Kai with me." she said making the four nod and climb on.

Akamaru, whom had been in Kiba's hoodie, jumped out and turned very large, about the size of the fox. Kiba let Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari sit on his back. Kiba gave a chuckle before turning into a dog as well, Chouji and Shino the only ones without a ride so they sat on Kiba, and Chouji had thinned out over the years so he wasn't heavy. With a nod all of them began to run, very fast. Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist, Hinata clung to Ino, Shikamaru clung to Hinata, and Tenten clung to Shikamaru. Sakura was hugging Kai's neck while he let out happy yips and growls since he was free.

As they ran Sakura noticed how in certain spots the trees would have more shadows than others. Of course the sun was going down but something wasn't right. Gaara and Neji were also looking around, so they felt it too. Kai suddenly slowed, sniffing the air. Akamaru and Kiba stopped as well.

"Something wrong?" Kankuro asked, Sakura and Kai nodded.

"Yeah, something definitely isn't right." suddenly the cherry blossom gave a yelp before rolling off of Kai, bringing the others with her.

"What was that for?" Ino yelled, the others looked at her, she was clutching her shoulder. When she moved her hand everyone saw the kunai that had embedded itself into her shoulder, the little bit of the blade that you could see showed it was serrated.

Neji and Gaara both went on alert, they watched as sound nin jumped from the bushes, smirking and holding serrated kunai. Kai growled and attacked killing half of the nin while Kiba and Akamaru finished off the rest.

"Here, let me pull it out." Neji kneeled next to Sakura, he let her grasp his hand and pulled the kunai out, Sakura gripped his hand very tightly and cried out in pain.

"What hand signs do I do for the minor wound healing?" Gaara asked, Sakura looked at him.

"Boar, Tiger, Horse, Bird." she said between breaths, Gaara did as she told and healed the wounds easily.

"You okay?" Neji and Gaara asked, Sakura nodded and walked to Kai.

"Cherry, calm down." the fox nuzzled the pink haired girl and smiled when she did. With a nod everyone got back on the animals and continued to head toward the destination point. Sakura kept her eyes and ears open while they moved, it was quick to get there, the place was like a house but you could tell that it wasn't normal.

"Alright, how do we get in?" Ino asked.

"We need a cover, two people will have to go in and pose as 'customers' while the rest of us try to look around." Neji commented, and as leader he could choose.

"I think it would be best to send Ino and Shikamaru." he said looking at them, they blinked.

"_Us?_" they asked staring, Neji nodded and they grumbled.With a sigh they walked to the door and went inside, the others looked at each other.

"Sakura, Gaara, Tenten, and Lee come with me. The rest can stay out here and wait for us to come. If we're not back in half an hour bust in and kill everything but Ino and Shikamaru. And us if we're alive." Neji said making Temari, Kankuro, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino sit down.

Gaara, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, and Neji snuck to the side of the house, screams were heard as they passed under the windows of rooms. Sakura shuddered and looked ahead to Neji, praying that he wouldn't let anyone get hurt. Sakura heard a small sob and peeked through a basement window, Naruto and Kakashi were chained to a wall naked and surrounded by ninja. Neji noticed that she wasn't moving and the others also looked, with a small and determined flame Sakura smiled.

"Gaara, use your sand to get rid of them." she whispered, Gaara looked at her and nodded. The sand poured from the gourd, slipping inside and trapping the men, Naruto and Kakashi were out cold, Naruto was letting out sobs in his sleep and Kakashi was coughing. Neji and Gaara held the window open, Tenten used kunai to cut the chains, seeing as they had chakra wrapped around them.

Sakura then slipped into the room, seeing as she could fit in the window. She used the henge no jutsu to transform Kakashi and Naruto into kunai and then slipped back out. Sakura rushed to the others while Tenten followed. Neji and Gaara knocked on the door, a woman opened it and blinked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello, two friends of ours came here, a blond girl and a boy with spiky black hair, we have to bring them back to their homes. They're drunk you see." Neji commented, the woman nodded and walked to one room, with Neji and Gaara following.

"I guess they passed out." the woman commented seeing the two sprawled out on each other, scars covering them. Neji and Gaara picked them up and walked outside while the woman closed the door.

"Nice pretend pass out, how's you do the scars?" Neji asked Ino, she opened one eye and smiled.

"The wonders of makeup." she said making Shikamaru glare.

"Never again." he commented making Ino smile.

Sakura had tended to Naruto and Kakashi's wounds, and gotten rid of most of the scars. While she was in there she'd found their forehead protectors and clothes in a closet.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up." Sakura whispered, Hinata was hugging her as well while they prayed these two would wake up.

"We need to get out of here." Neji said as he put Ino down, Gaara set Shikamaru down and nodded. Sakura looked to Kai and Akamaru as they rested.

"Kai, can you go on?" she asked, the kitsune shook his head.

"No." he said gasping for breath. He'd pushed himself alot doing all that running after just being free. Sakura walked over and smiled.

"Thank you Kai." she said before making him dissapear, then bit her thumb again.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she said, in a puff of smoke there was a bigger kitsune. It was all black and could fit all of them, it looked down to Sakura.

"Hey Blossom." he said kneeling and letting everyone get on, they sat comfortably and he began to run. His steps made no sound and it seemed like he wasn't there almost, because no one noticed them.

"Shadow can make himself unseen to everyone, I see him anyway so I know where he is. But only you all can see him now, since your with me." Sakura explained to the unasked question.

"How long until we reach Konoha?" Ino asked.

"Well we have to drop Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari back at Suna. So tommorow afternoon." Sakura said while the kitsune bounded toward Suna. No more converstaion took place, the week long mission had taken one day.

They all fell asleep as Shadow continued to run, Gaara woke Temari, and Kankuro when they arrived at Suna, but his movement woke Sakura.

"Oh, we're here? Bye Gaara, Temari, Kankuro." she waved. Kankuro and Temari waved back and jumped off, Gaara walked to Sakura and looked at her.

"Thank you." he said while kneeling down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed lightly while nodding.

"No problem." she said smiling, Gaara nodded and jumped off Shadow, he stood and stretched then began to run toward Konoha. Neji walked over and stood next to Sakura, whom had just laid down.

"Your awake Neji-san?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yes, I can't really sleep if I'm moving." he said making Sakura nod.

"I see, well I can't fall back asleep." she said sitting up, then scooting toward Naruto and Kakashi.

"I'm glad you guys are back." she whispered.

"I'm glad to be out of that place." Kakashi said sitting up, he felt his face and smiled when he found his mask was on.

"Kakashi-sensei, your awake." Sakura wanted to cry, the jounin nodded.

"Yep, thanks for getting us out of there. But who healed us?" he asked, Sakura smiled.

"I did, I train under Tsunade-sensei. With her guidance I became a chuunin, and recently I became a jounin. I'm one of the best healers in the village." she said making Kakashi grin under his mask.

"Well when we get back to Konoha I want to celebrate, by then Naruto should be awake." he said making Sakura nod.

"Kakashi-sensei, how'd Naruto hold up?" Sakura asked, not wanting know what happened exactly.

"He did great, his Kyuubi chakra helped him for a little bit. But someone did a Five Element Seal and that made it impossible to use his Kyuubi chakra." Kakashi explained, Sakura smiled and pulled Naruto's shirt up and noticed the seal.

"Hold on Naruto." she whispered, her fingers began to glow and she pulled the same move Jiraiya had, unsealing the Five Element Seal.

With a groan the blond woke up, his eyesight came into focus.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." she said nodding, then hugging him.

"Where are we?" he asked, Sakura smiled.

"Headed back to Konoha." she said with tears in her eyes, he grinned and fell back asleep.

"You should sleep too Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, the jounin nodded and laid down, falling asleep right away. Sakura almost jumped when she felt arms fall on her shoulders.

"Great job forehead." Ino said smiling, Sakura grinned as well.

"All that matters is that they're back." Sakura whispered, Ino nodded and fell asleep on Sakura, the cherry blossom yawned and moved Ino, while falling asleep near Naruto.

Neji smiled lightly and turned to look to the kitsune, who grinned back.

"Seems like Blossom is gonna go back to normal." Shadow said before concentrating on the way ahead.

Neji nodded and fell into a light sleep, while the others slept as well.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, he was on top of a giant black fox, and Sakura was next to him. A smiled graced his face, then he looked and saw Hinata.

"Good morning Hinata-kun." he said as she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." she said happily, Naruto was surprised. She used to be shy and quiet, stutttering alot too but now she was confident and proud.

"How have you been Hinata?" Naruto asked, Hinata was a little surprised he'd asked her.

"I've been fine." Hinata answered, Naruto nodded.

"That's good." he responded, then looked to everyone who was here. He wondered why so many people were here and unknown to all of them the question was going to be answered, now. Neji was holding a kunai and had stabbed an Akatsuki member, while all the others had awoken to the scream.

"What's all the noise?" Shikamaru asked wiping his eyes, then he noticed the Akatsuki.

"Shit." all the Konoha ninja said at the same time, they were surrounded.

"You might as well give up." a voice said, it was a raven haired shinobi and an older long haired shinobi.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru." Naruto growled out, Kyuubi was awake and ready to fight.

"Naruto stop, I want to fight him." a voice said, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke and Orochimaru didn't know who it was but Naruto grinned.

"Alright, go ahead." he said watching as emerald eyes gave him a look of gratitude.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura answered jumping from Shadow.

"Sakura? Ha, this is going to be easy." Sasuke said arrogantly. He 'vanished' before anyone could blink, but as he went to strike Sakura she was gone. He glanced around before feeling a hard blow to his gut, Sakura had hit him!

"Weaklings luck." he said before smirking. Sakura moved quickly, dodging his physical attacks. Then she began making a few hand signals, all one handed.

"Try this on for size, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she shouted, there were about 30 of her now, all holding kunai and shuriken. They all threw them, and Sasuke now noticed the exploding tags on them. There was a loud explosion as two kunai touched and that sent the others to explode as well. Naruto couldn't belive his eyes and niether could Neji.

"You've gotten stronger, my cherry blossom. But not strong enough, Orochimaru! Grab her!" Sasuke demanded from the cloud of dust, with a hiss the snake nin charged to grab Sakura.

"Sorry, not today." Sakura said before punching the ground, it split open and one large chunk hit Orochimaru dead on. Sasuke could barely belive his eyes as Sakura, weak little fanclub girl, beat Orochimaru to a pulp.

"Who's weak now?" Sakura lunged at Sasuke, dodging his fist and slamming hers into the ground, the chunk flew up along with Sasuke, then Sakura slammed her fist into his back as he flew in the air. Sasuke coughed up a little blood and growled, how in the hell was she winning? Neji on the other hand wondered where Sakura had gotten weapons, then he remembered that Naruto and Kakashi had them.

"Eat this Uchiha!" Sakura yelled while stabbing a kunai through his side, he only smirked.

"You fell for it." he said before the figure of him burst into poisonous smoke and gas. Sakura began to cough violently and tried to not breath, but the overwhelming scent of it and the thickness made her take a deep breath and pass out. She landed in the real Sasuke's arms, and before the smoke faded he and Orochimaru escaped with Sakura.

* * *

CAE: Hey! Sweet huh? My first Sakura focused fiction, and I hope you like it. Just gotta let ya'll know, I'm debating between writing styles. Can you tell me what you prefer out of:

1.)Paragraph writing, where the text is in a somewhat long paragrah.

OR

2.)Text-Line writing, where the text is always on a new line.

CAE: Thank you guys for supporting me, I'm having some compy issues right now so new chapters will take a while. Sorry for delays, and thanks for reading.


	2. The Mission Part 2

Rain of Cherry Blossoms

CassandraAnkhtEngel

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"You fell for it." he said before the figure of him burst into poisonous smoke and gas. Sakura began to cough violently and tried to not breath, but the overwhelming scent of it and the thickness made her take a deep breath and pass out. She landed in the real Sasuke's arms, and before the smoke faded he and Orochimaru escaped with Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as he jumped off Shadow and began to search frantically. The others were also sad, now they had to rescue Sakura. Hinata stood next to Naruto with tears in her eyes as the blond began screaming.

"DAMMIT ALL! WHY THE FUCK DID HE TAKE HER! I'LL KILL HIM! THAT BASTARD!" Naruto yelled with all the lung power he had, which made the animals in the area run. Hinata timidly placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes wide and fearful.

"N..Nar..uto-k..k..kun, c..calm down." she stuttered out, the others agreed.

"Yeah, calm down Naruto. We can get her back." Shikamaru commented, watching as Naruto growled in defeat.

"Shall we go back to Suna and fetch the other three?" Shadow asked, Neji nodded.

"Yes, eveyone get on Shadow. We're getting Sakura back." his voice was very pissed off, Naruto and Hinata jumped on and Shadow turned, running toward Suna. It took an hour or two and everyone had been oddly quiet due to anger for the loss. Naruto drove everyone up the walls with his muttering.

"Finally!" everyone yelled as Suna came into view. It was Neji who jumped off of Shadow and ran to the Kazekage Tower, his eyes adjusted to the afternoon light on the sand as he ascended the steps, he saw Kankuro on the 4th floor.

"Hyuuga! What's wrong?" the laid back suna shinobi asked, Neji glared.

"Sasuke kidnapped Sakura, we need you three to come with us again." Neji said waiting for the reaction, Kankuro nodded.

"I'll get Gaara and Temari." he said before vanishing, coming back after a few minutes with his siblings. Gaara looked pissed off to no end as he walked to Shadow, his look scared a few people.

"Let's go." he said evilly as everyone was on Shadow, the kitsune nodded and began to sniff the air. He could still smell Blossom so he began to follow the scent. Everyone was tense as Neji and Gaara held very evil looks, both were extremely pissed off. Lee sighed and looked around again. _Sakura, where are you?_ he thought sadly.

* * *

"Wake up Sakura." a voice taunted the sleeping shinobi, her emerald eyes opened and she sat up quick enough to hit the person in front of her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she looked around, it was a small room that looked like a dungeon. She noted Orochimaru glaring at her.

"Get away." she said dangerously.as he began moving, he smirked and approached her. His golden, snakeslit eyes were filled with anger, hate, and desire.

"One I have Sasuke-kun's body I intend to make you my bride." he was now inches from her face, so Sakura decided to fight back. She slammed her head foreward and ignored the pain as a large redmark appeared on the snake man's forehead. Then she swung her hands and punched him in the gut, and jumping up she high kicked him in the sore spot. Low blow? Yes, but she needed to do it.

"Take that." she said before knocking him out and running outside of the room. _This building looks familiar._ she thought as she moved down the vast amount of hallways. She almost gasped when she arrived at a basement, where bloody chains hung from the walls. _It's the place where Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were held._ she felt her heart racing as she ran up the stairs, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" Sasuke asked, lust held in his voice. Sakura turned and glared.

"I'm getting away!" she yelled before swining her free fist at her former crush. He caught her fist and smiled.

"We've weakened you, so you have no chance of escape. Sakura-koi." he tested the name and smirked as she glared.

"Don't call me that! I'll never be with you!" she yelled, Sasuke frowned.

"Then who? Naruto? Kakashi? Or someone else? Tell me, who do you want?" Sasuke asked, Sakura wanted to cry. _Neji, Gaara, everyone please hurry. _

"It's none of your buisness who I want! You lost your chance you traitor!" Sakura used her remaining strength to kick Sasuke in the gut, he let go of her and keeled over. Sakura didn't look back as she ran from the building, nor did she look back when she heard people chasing her. _I've got to keep going! The others are probably nearby!_

* * *

"I can't belive this!" Ino was upset, Shadow had been released since Sakura wasn't here to supply her chakra. Akamaru and Kiba were currently sniffing the air for the scent of the pink haired kunoichi.

"We've got it! Wait, she's coming this way!" Kiba ran toward some bushes only to be tackled by Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran over and scooped her up, and Kakashi helped Kiba up.

"What happened?" Neji walked over and asked, Sakura sighed and began to explain where she'd ended up waking up. She held back the conversation with Sasuke, they didn't need to know what he'd asked.

The others nodded and agreed that they'd carry Sakura back, while Sakura protested of course. Ino ended up knocking Sakura unconscious and having Gaara carry her. Gaara didn't protest, but he didn't like carrying her either.

Naruto began hopping in anticipation, he wanted to go back to Konoha and have some ramen. Hinata noticed that he was tired and walked over.

"Naruto-kun, your exhausted. I'll carry you." she offered, Naruto blinked.

"No, it's okay Hinata-chan. I'll be fine." he said smiling, Kakashi hit Naruto right between the shoulder blades though.

"Oh, I' sorry. It looks like your paralyzed huh?" Kakashi walked away while Naruto growled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted, Hinata clasped a hand on his mouth and made a be quiet motion. Naruto sighed and calmed down a bit, and was placed on Hinata's back. Everyone then began to run, wanting to get away ASAP, some people pushing themselves to keep up. Naruto was surprised when he realized that Hinata wasn't pushing herself, he smiled.

"You've gotten stronger." he commented, Hinata blushed.

"Really?" she asked shyly, Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, totally." Naruto said happily, Hinata smiled and continued running. Neji looked back to Sakura quickly before looking back ahead, what was she doing to him? Everytime she was near his stomach would feel weird and he had to fight a blush, and when they were extremely close, like going over mission files, and he could smell her strawberry shampoo his heart did cartwheels.

"Not so fast." a voice said before attacking Gaara, the sand blocked the attack and everyone stopped. Gaara readjusted Sakura and used his sand to trap the attacker, it was Sasuke.

"I want Sakura." he said angrily, Gaara didn't realize his grip tightened on the pink haired kunoichi nor did he realize that his fangs grew out. Naruto was the same way, both boys were so angry that the demons were coming into control. Naruto stepped off of Hinata.

"Why should we give her to you?" he asked, his voice wasn't his own. Everyone who knew gasped, it was Kyuubi.

"I want her as my wife!" Sasuke yelled as he struggled in the sand tomb. Kyuubi chuckled and then began to laugh.

"You and so many other men. As soon as you left Sakura-chan gave up on you, and began to try others. She dated Kiba, he ended up dumping her because he lost his feelings, she dated Gaara for a litte but he was barely ever around so it ended as well. In her search for happiness she went to a friend from the chuunin exams, she dated Rock Lee, but she found him with another girl and dumped him. Then she dated Naruto, but on a mission she found him kissing another girl. Even though the kiss was forced and the bitch was a dirt, nasty slut, she dumped him as well. So how do you think after all that you can be the one to bring happiness into her life?" Kyuubi's speech brought back many memories and some emotions.

"I don't care I want Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, Ino glared and walked over. Her blue eyes filled with anger and hate. With a growl she let her palm collide with his face.

"You go ahead and say you want her but your not getting her. After all these years of her begging you to like her you leave the village and now you want her? You have absolutely no right to come here and claim her as your wife because she won't be. Even I lost my infatuation for you, and so have all your fangirls. Your public enemy number one Sasuke." Ino said all of this angrily and hatefully, the others agreed naturally but right now none of them said anything. Gaara felt a stir of movement and set Sakura on her feet as she woke up, her green eyes filled with an uncontrolable anger as Sasuke looked at her.

"Sasuke, I told you before that you lost. I don't want you anymore and if you continue to chase after me I will not hesistate to kill you!" Sakura hissed, with a nod to Gaara the sand nin squeezed his fist enough to knock Sasuke out.

"Thank you Gaara." Sakura whispered while placing a kiss on his cheek. Before she could react he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for not being around, there were some crucial missions I had to go on. Can we give it another shot?" Gaara whispered in her ear, Sakura blushed and nodded. Everyone cheered while Neji looked away. There was a chlenching feeling in his heart and he didn't like it. Everyone then continued to Konoha, including Gaara.

"Neji, um, are you alright?" Hinata asked, Neji looked at her. He nodded and looked ahead again. Hinata had known he liked Sakura, and this probably broke his heart.

"Hey look! It's Konoha!" Naruto yelled, his energy was back and he was running full speed to th town with his best ffiend Sakura right next to him.

"Race you!" she yelled, running ahead of the blond, he blanched before chasing her. With a loud laugh Naruto was next to Sakura again, he noticed Sakura jumped and wondered why, he was answered when he tripped on a rock. Sakura smiled and sttod next to the gate, with Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon, and even Tsunade.

"Naruto!" Tsunade waved and smiled, Naruto grinned and then he saw the kids.

"Boss!" Konohamaru began sprinting his way, Moegi and Udon following. Naruto laughed as he was tackled by three kids and laughed louder when they began to tickle him.

Kakashi smiled when he saw one sight before him, Asuma and Kurenai holding hands with wedding rings and Kurenai had a bundle in her other arm. He stood next to them and Kurenai pulled the baby out of the blanket.

"Looks alot like you Kurenai." Kakashi commented as the baby opened his crimson eyes.

"He'll be a little heart throb." Asuma joked, Kurenai chuckled and gave the child to her husband, he blinked and watched as she hugged Kakashi.

"Hey that's my wife!" Asuma said offended, Kurenai smiled and pressed her lips to his, shutting him up instantly.

Naruto and the others watched this in amusement, Sakura smiled and began to think about children. Her cheeks reddened when she saw them with pearly Hyuuga eyes. _Huh? I can't belive I'm seeing this. Gaara is my boyfriend but, is he what I want?_ Sakura tried to look happy but one person saw through the disguise.

"It's getting late, walk you home Sakura?" Naruto asked, Sakura nodded and the two waved. Sakura walked to Gaara and hugged him, while placing her lips to his. Gaara returned the passionate gesture and watched as Sakura walked next to Naruto, his eyes glazed with something no one could read.

* * *

"So Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked when they were a good distance from the others. Sakura looked at him and was about to respond with a 'Nothing' but her words got caught in her throat.

"It's just, I began to think of having kids and I saw them with Hyuuga eyes. I felt like I was betraying Gaara with that thought, because he's my boyfriend and all." Sakura wanted to ramble but she couldn't find anymore words.

"Stuck between two guys huh? Well I'm the almost same way. I'm stuck between two girls. You and Hinata." Naruto watched as Sakura became lost in thoughts. He wanted to give her to Neji, because there was still something about Gaara that he didn't like.

"I'm leaving Gaara." Sakura announced, Naruto blinked.

"You are?" he asked, Sakura nodded.

"Well, goodnight Naruto." Sakura waved goodbye as she entered her house, they'd been sitting outside for a while. Naruto waved back and began to walk to his old apartment, it was still his. He opened the door and realized it had been cleaned, he saw a little pink heart pillow on his futon and realized Sakura had been the caretaker. He noticed that fridge was empty but there was a note.

_Dear Naruto, _

_If you ever come back and read this note then I left you money to go GROCERY SHOPPING. Not ramen shopping, GROCERY SHOPPING! I want you to start eating healthier. It'll gve you more energy and you'll be able to train more. _

_Sakura_

Naruto wanted to laugh, she really knew how to convince someone. He looked at the amount and smiled, there was enough for him to get so much food. He decided to put it off until tomorrow, he laid on his futon and smiled. Sakura's scent was still on the little pillow.

"Goodnight Hinata and Sakura." he mumbled while dozing off.

* * *

Sakura sighed, she'd done it. Her and Gaara were no more. Of course Temari answered the phone and told her Gaara was on a mission but they'd gotten in touch eventually and she'd done it. He didn't seem upset, then again he never seemed any kind of emotion. Another heavy sigh was heard as Sakura noticed a note.

_Sakura, _

_Your father and I decided to give you some space. You can move out if you want, and I know you'll choose a good home. Good luck sweetie._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Mom and Dad_

Sakura inwardly smiled and tucked the note away, she then remembered how Hinata had offered to give her a room. With a detirmined smile Sakura marched to Hyuuga manor.A light knock and the door was opened by Hiashi Hyuuga, he blinked.

"Is Hinata here?" Sakura asked, he nodded.

"Yes but she's training with Neji and Hanabi. You are welcomed to watch." Hiashi offered. Sakura nodded and follwowed him to a dojo, she saw Hinata facing off against Hanabi. Neji was watching, and Sakura got an idea.

"Mr. Hyuuga, I'll train with Neji." Sakura offered, Hiashi chuckled and nodded.

"Neji, you will train with Sakura." Hiashi called, Neji blinked and watched as walked on the floor. He smirked as she dropped into a position that Tsunade was known to use, and realized he'd be facing a bit more than expected.

Neji started the attacks, going right for the tenketsu on Sakura's arms. She smirked and did a back handspring and swung a leg and kncoked his from under him. His head hit the hard floor with a thud and he swore he saw stars. He stood and looked around, Sakura was no where in sight. He then heard a poof and saw three Sakura's, each made a different attack figure and then two vanished. The real Sakura went to punch him but he caught her arm and sealed a few tenketsu. Sakura growled and sung a leg up into his gut, Neji coughed and released her arm. Hiashi and the Hyuuga family watched as Sakura placed a hand on her arm, a green energy wrapped around her arm and the tenketsu were unsealed.

"How'd you do that?" Neji asked, Sakura smiled.

"My healing chakra unsealed the tenketsu and now I can use my chakra again." Sakura said before accumulating chakra into her hand and swining a fist at Neji, there was a thud as it collided with his forehead, Neji rolled away unconsious.

"That's amazing!" Hinata and Hanabi yelled together, Hiashi was surprised as well.

"Sakura, would you train me?" Hinata suddenly asked, Sakura blinked and nodded.

"Sure. But, um, the reason I came was because you offered to let me move in. Is that still standing?" Sakura asked, Hinata grinned.

"You want to? Okay, but father would have to agree first." Hinata looked to her dad, she was surprised when he nodded.

"Sure thing! She can stay as long as she trains both of you." Hiashi looked to Hinata and Hanabi. Hanabi blinked and nodded, as well as Hinata.

"I'll go get my things." Sakura said happily, Hinata chased her to help.

"Sakura, I know this is a little selfish but do you think you could give me more lessons than Hanabi. I want to become worthy of the Hyuuga name and-" Sakura cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'll give you special training. You see, I still have lessons with Tsunade and I'll teach you what I learn. Because Hanabi is good enough, and your my friend." Sakura explained, Hinata grinned and they walked inside. As Sakura put her things away there was a knock on the door, Sakura blinked and walked downstairs.

"Hello?" she asked opening the door, it was Neji.

"Hiashi asked me to help you get your things." he commented, Hinata walked downstairs carrying a trunk.

"I got most of it in here, the rest is in a smaller bag." she said quietly. Neji nodded and took the trunk, Sakura grabbed her pink duffle bag.

"Alright then, let's go." the female was very happy, she'd be staying with her best friend and training her as well.

Sakura's room was next to Hinata's as it turned out, and she was super happy now. As she put her things away her thoughts wandered to Neji, was he alright? He'd been walking pretty slowly and he'd watched her alot. Was he okay? I mean, Neji Hyuuga didn't seem to be a guy who'd want a girl. Maybe her punch rattled his brain, or maybe he wanted to get her when she was off guard. Her ears twitched as a knock on the door broke the silence that had been settled in the somewhat empty room.

"Sakura, I want to talk to you." it was Neji, Sakura inwardly smiled.

"Alright, I'm coming." Sakura called opening the door, she noticed that Neji had a few scrapes.

"Training?" she asked, he nodded and held out a hand. Sakura smiled and took his hand and walked out of her room. Neji smiled and closed the bedroom door, and the two began to walk to the front door of the Hyuuga manor.

"Where are you two going?" Hinata asked, she noted the hand holding but didn't say anything.

"I'm taking Sakura out to eat." Neji said with a smirk, Hinata only smiled. Neji looked to Sakura and the two began to walk down the streets of Konoha.

"Neji, why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, Neji looked at her and took a breath.

"Well, the thing is, I like you. I wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend." he explained, Sakura blinked and blushed.

_What do I say? I barely knew him, and now he's asking me out. I mean, I've always wished it but what if he's like Gaara? Never around to see me when I want to? What do I say?_ Sakura was confused and nervous, her thoughts were somewhat negative. With a sigh she looked at Neji.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2!

Alright, hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think of it!


	3. Akatsuki Mission

Rain of Cherry Blossom

CassandraAnkhtEngel

---

Chapter 3

---

"Well, the thing is, I like you. I wanted to know if you'd be my girlfriend." he explained, Sakura blinked and blushed.

_What do I say? I barely knew him, and now he's asking me out. I mean, I've always wished it but what if he's like Gaara? Never around to see me when I want to? What do I say?_ Sakura was confused and nervous, her thoughts were somewhat negative. With a sigh she looked at Neji.

"Neji, I..." Sakura paused and thought about what she'd say.

"Can you give me some time, please. I need to think this over, with all that's happened I want to wait." Sakura explained, she watched Neji smile.

"Of course I can wait. Sakura, I'd wait forever for you." Neji and Sakura smiled at each other and looked at the town.

"So, where do you want to eat. I told Hinata we were going to lunch, don't want me to be a liar now." Neji watched Sakura bite her bottom lip.

"How about the Ichiraku. It's not expensive and the food's great." Sakura suggested, Neji nodded and the two walked to the small stand. Naruto was there along with Shikamaru. The two were talking, and Naruto flashed a grin to Sakura.

_Just like old times. Well, almost anyway._ she thought happily as she ordered.

"Sakura, daijoubu?" Neji asked, the pink haired kunoichi was being pretty quiet.

"Ie." Sakura responded while smiling to Neji. Neji simply nodded but knew that something was bugging her.

_She, Naruto, and Sasuke always ate here. Maybe she misses the days when he was a Konoha ninja. _Neji made an assumption in his head and then looked to Sakura again, they ate their ramen in silence.

"Sakura-chan can I ask you something." it was Naruto, he was whispering in the pink haired girl's ear.

"Go on Naruto." Sakura nodded, the blond gulped.

"Are you and Neji dating?" he questioned, Sakura blinked but shook her head.

"Ie, he aksed me but I need a little time, I did just breakup with Gaara." Sakura responded, Naruto smiled.

"Alright, well then. Shikamaru, I challenge you to a game of shogi!" Naruto exclaimed, Shikamaru nodded and the two walked to Asuma and Kurenai's house. Sakura continued to eat her ramen.

Neji nodded when they'd finished and paid, and then he and Sakura returned to the Hyuuga manor. Ever since Tsunade became Hokage, Hiashi had been more okay with the idea of Neji being clan leader. He'd even offered to find a way to remove the seal, which pleased Neji completely. Sakura smiled, ever since Tsunade beccame Hokage there'd been a lot more Medic-Nin and now injuries were healed record time.

"Sakura, your first lesson with Hinata and Hanabi is tomorrow morning from 9 to 12." Hiashi explained, Sakura nodded and grabbed Hinata.

"My lesson with you will be from 5am to 8am, you get an hours resting time." Sakura explained, Hinata nodded and the two walked into their rooms. Sakura looked at Hinata and then grinned.

"You should teach me how to use the Jyuuken style of fighting, I know the Gouken but I want to be able to everything. I'll teach you Gouken styles as well." Sakura explained what she'd planned, Hinata grinned and nodded. The two girls walked into their rooms and set their alarm clocks for 4:00am and the went to sleep, it was 9:30pm.

* * *

"See Hinata it's easy." Sakura commented proudly, Hinata was mastering Tsunade super strength already.

"Hey what about me?" it was Tenten, ever since she'd dated Lee, Sakura and Tenten had gotten close. So Sakura, Hinata, and now even Tenten could use Tsunade super stregth.

"Next, healing. Focus your chakra to your hands and think of closing a door when you close a wound. It's wierd but it works for me." Sakura explained, both girls got this easy too.

"Oh, that reminds me. Tsunade had a mission she wanted use three and Neji, Naruto, and Lee to go on. Be at her office today at 12:30." Sakura explained, the girls nodded.

"Alright, let's go on." the pink haired kunoichi commented, the group trained until 8 when an alarm went off and Sakura told them that she'd train them on the mission if she could.

Hinata and Sakura got quick showers and something to eat before walking back down at 9, in different outfits. Sakura wore a pink tanktop with fingerless pink gloves that went to her elbow. She wore the baggy black capris and the black nin sandals and her pink hair, which was now actually passed shoulder length were tied up in two pigtails while her bangs hung out.

Hinata was in a white tanktop instead of a pink one with the fingerless white gloves that went to her elbow and baggy blue capris with blue nin sandals, her hair was grown out, it came to her shoulder and was up in a ponytail with no bang pieces hanging out. Sakura noticed Neji, Hiashi, and Hanabi here and looked to Hinata.

"This is gonna be fun." she commented sarcastically, Hinata giggled and te two went to the dojo floor where Hanabi stood. Hiashi and Neji watched from the sides as Sakura explained the basics of healing, then her method of how to close wounds. Hinata was better than Hanabi, obviously, and the Sakura even 'tested' them to see if they could use Tsunade super strength. Hinata could, Hanabi couldn't.

"Sakura-san, would you be so kind as to demonstrate your strength?" Hiashi asked, Sakura nodded and watched Hanabi and Hinata move. She took a deep breath and ran foreward humping into the air. "Pianful sky leg!" she shouted, Hiashi and Neji were surprised, that was definately a Tsunade move. What shocked them even more is that she'd created a 21 foot deep crater in their dojo.

"Oops, that was a little much huh?" Sakura questioned from the crater, climbing out. Hiashi smiled.

"Tell me Sakura, can Hanabi and Hinata do this yet?" he asked, Sakura blinked.

"Well, Hanabi has more time to train her muscles but Hinata picked it up faster so I'd expect Hinata to be able to do this soon. I've only been training for 2 years and that's where I got. So in 2 years maybe even 1 Hinata should be able to do that." Sakura explained and Hiashi nodded.

"Alright well please continue training." Hiashi requested, watching Sakura teach his daughters.

* * *

Sakura smiled as Tenten and Hinata began talking about Naruto. Tenten was talking about his kunai abilities while Hinata defended him. Sakura inwardly smiled, but then looked around. Everyone but her seemed to have a special someone, Hinata and Naruto were dating. Tenten and Lee were dating. It was wierd being the only single kunoichi in Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" Hinata questioned, Sakura nodded while looking toward the groups of friends. Naruto and Lee were sitting together so they waved the girls over, all three smiled as Lee preached the 'Springtime of Youth' to everyone.

"So how was training?" Naruto questioned Hinata who told everything while Naruto was laughing. Lee and Tenten were busy talking about their training with Gai later on.

"Guys it's 12:15, we should head to Tsunade-sensei's office." Sakura announced, the other four nodded and followed the pink haired girl to Hokage tower. As they walked in Sakura blushed seeing Neji, he'd jst come back from an ANBU mission so he was in his ANBU uniform.

"Sit down." Tsunade said gently, this meant the mission wasn't that hard of a mission.

"You six will be traveling to the Grass Village, Akatsuki is there. I want you to try and get their aid for Sasuke's next attack." Tsunade explained, then she sighed.

"I chose you for your unique abilities, and strength. You are my six strongest ninja in the village, and if you have to fight please try and stay alive. We need their help, for I've heard Sasuke is gathering an army to attack Konoha soon." Tsunade continued, this information sinking into Saura and Naruto's heads.

"Hai. Tsunade-sama." Sakura was the first to react, she pushed her feelings behind a mask and showed no emotion. The others did the same, and then stood.

"You leave at sunset, this will give you time to gather supplies and see some people again. Gaara and his sibilings are going back to Suna for he needs to become Kazekage." Tsunade watched them leave and sighed, this was gonna be hard.

Sakura watched the others walk to their houses, she went to find Gaara. He and his siblings were meditationg, but she knew they could feel her energy.

"What's up Sakura?" Kankuro asked, playing with his two Marionettes.

"I'm going on a mission to Grass Village, and I'll be gone for a while. This might be the last time I see you." Sakura was saddned, the three looked stunned.

"Why?" Temari asked hesitantly.

"Well, the thing is. My mission is to try and convince Akatsuki to join forces with Konoha to fight against Sasuke's next attack. Rumor has it he's making an army of people, shinobi and soldier alike." Sakura explained, the Suna siblings knew how dangerous Akatsuki was and understood why they might be needed but sending six ninja?

"Well then I guess this might be an actual goodbye." Temari hugged Sakura, and then Kankuro did.

"Sakura, be safe." Gaara had walked over and was now hugging her, she smiled and hugged him back.

"I'll be as careful as possible, I have to gather my stuff." Sakura walked away from the three on the verge of tears, her mask was crumbling. As she walked inside she saw Neji and Hinata talking with Hiashi. Neji turned and saw Sakura's look, he walked over and hugged her while she cried on his shoulder.

Hinata walked over as well, rubbing calming circles on Sakura's back. Sakura sniffled and looked at Neji and Hinata while mumbling as samll thanks. As she entered her room Hiashi looked to the two.

"Who do you think she was talking to?" he asked, Hanabi showed interest as well.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Neji explained how she'd recently broke up with him, and how he was leaving, so contact would be hard.

Hiashi nodded and lead Hanabi away, it was her bedtime. Sakura walked downstairs, her emotionless mask back up and in place. Neji sighed and walked to her.

"You don't have to hide your emotions, nobody cares about that anymore. Just don't hide your heart." Neji hugged her again, Sakura smiled and let her emotions be exposed. She was happy right now, hugging Neji back.

Hinata smiled and grabbed her bag, it was a dark blue travel bag. She also grabbed Neji's, which was dark green. Sakura meanwhile smiled to Neji and pressed her lips to his lightly. Both enjoyed the kiss, and Sakura didn't want to pull away but she had to.

The three of them walked to the gates and looked to the other three, smiled all around. Time to get Akatsuki.

* * *

**That's chapter 3, sorry for the long wait. I am putting some of my stories on hold, which include:**

**-New Life with Old Love**

**-Diaries of a Destruction Goddess**

**-A New Life For Me**

**I am trying to get this story finished and then I'll work on a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction that I'm sure you'll all like. See ya next time! **


	4. Akatsuki Mission Part 2

**Rain of Cherry Blossoms**

**CassandraAnkhtEngel**

_Chapter 4_

Pearly orbs watched the forest ahead of them as the team of six ran quickly toward the Grass Village; Hyuuga Neji was on highest guard. He had heard rumors that Sasuke was in the area, and Sakura was his target.

"Neji." Sakura grabbed his attention as she sped up; he looked at her.

"Do you see anything?" she asked, watching the others catch up.

"No, not yet. Keep on a high guard." Neji demanded, Sakura nodded and fell back to the others.

_I worry too much, she is strong enough to fight and beat Sasuke. However, something doesn't seem right, why would Uchiha be near Grass? Unless he's after Akatsuki too._ Neji was trying to figure this out in his head, before he heard the sound of a kunai being thrown.

He turned and jumped into the fight that had formed, it was an Akatsuki member.

"Excuse me, we really need to talk to you." Sakura hoped he'd listen, the Akatsuki member stopped and looked at her.

"What business would you have with me? Yeah." he asked, holding a battle pose.

"Have you heard of Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, the man nodded.

"I'm under the command of his older brother Itachi..Yeah." he responded, Sakura looked at him.

"Sasuke is making an army and plans to attack Konoha, we need help and Tsunade wants to have Akatsuki help." Sakura explained, the stranger stared and looked around.

"Follow me...yeah. I can't assure anything though...yeah." he motioned them to follow so they did, running towards a small mansion like place.

"Yo! We have some Konoha Nin who need to talk with us...yeah!" he called, four others appeared. All of them were hiding their faces and you could only see their eyes, but Sakura saw the Sharingan.

"What do you want?" one snapped, he seemed to be the leader.

"Uchiha Sasuke is starting an army to attack Konoha and we still haven't recovered from the Sound attack years ago and are in need of help. Tsunade-sensei would like Akatsuki's help in this battle." Sakura amazingly kept calm and held no emotion in her voice.

"I see, Itachi this is an Uchiha matter. What do you say?" the man turned to the one with Sharingan. He looked to Sakura, and nodded.

"We'll help." was all he said, Sakura inwardly smiled. The other members looked to Sakura and watched what she did.

"Should we follow you back?" Itachi asked; Sakura nodded. The Akatsuki grabbed their weapons and followed the six ninja back, but there was a bit of trouble.

"Sakura there you are!" Sasuke jumped out and smirked, Sakura stood in a battle pose.

"I can handle this." she said to the group, Neji looked at her.

"Be careful." was all he said before Sakura vanished and appeared behind Sasuke. Her foot collided with his back making a sickening crack sound, he jumped and went to hit her but she had already moved. Sasuke smirked and charged the chakra to his fist, Naruto choked.

"Sakura he's using the Chidori!" he called; Sakura smirked. They watched as she ran toward Sasuke, he was about to hit her when she jumped, and then she smirked.

"Painful sky leg!" she shouted, slamming her heel into his head. He fell and hit the ground making a six-foot deep crater, but there was a poof and he was gone.

Sakura glared at the hole and cursed, he'd gotten away.

"Well, if you ever want to get away from Konoha come to Akatsuki." one of the members made a passing comment, and Sakura smiled.

"Shall we?" Neji took Sakura's hand and this made the pink haired girl blush. Naruto and Lee exchanged looks and Tenten giggled with Hinata.

The group of eleven moved quickly, to prevent any other attacks. The Akatsuki were talking amongst themselves for a portion of the run, but none of the Konoha ninja cared because they were busy talking to one another.

"Hinata, should we trust them?" Naruto questioned, this made the surprised Hyuuga female nod.

"Yes, they look like they won't try anything. If they do we'll sick Sakura on them." Hinata and Tenten giggled while Sakura pouted.

"Oi! We're here." Sakura said angrily, the Akatsuki noted this too and made a little difference in space. Hinata giggled and Tenten was laughing.

"I'm going to see if Tsunade-sensei needs help." she said while walking by everyone and going ahead. Neji sighed and jogged to her, grabbing her hand and looking her in the eye.

"They're just teasing" he murmured against her neck as he hugged her, Sakura giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

"Let's go see Tsunade now." he announced, leading the way to Hokage tower. Tsunade smiled seeing everyone alive and well, she looked to Akatsuki.

"Thank you for coming, I really appreciate this. I would like you to stay with the jounin in their apartment complex, Itachi you know where it is." Tsunade tossed him a key ring.

"So why are you trusting five S rank criminals?" Itachi asked; Tsunade smirked.

"Because if you don't me and Sakura will kick your asses." Tsunade commented, cracking her knuckles. A few of the Akatsuki cringed, hiding behind the others.

"Now go." Tsunade ordered, she looked to Sakura for help.

"Can you help me with paperwork? Then you'll have more time for your lessons." Tsunade requested, Sakura nodded and began sorting through paperwork.

"She's your apprentice?" the one with the sword asked, his voice gruff.

"Yes, she's been studying under me for a few years now. She also works at the hospital, which you do know you have graveyard shift right?" Tsunade looked to the pink haired girl; she nodded. Neji blinked; that meant she was working all night?

"Damn I wanted to take you to dinner." he commented out loud, capping a hand over his mouth almost immediately. Naruto began laughing and Lee was smiling, while the girls giggled and looked at Sakura. Said kunoichi was bright red and looking at Neji with a shy look, Neji turned his head.

"Well if it's a date maybe I can pardon you for tonight." Tsunade commented slyly, Sakura nodded.

"Please." she mumbled, Tsunade nodded; Sakura smiled to Neji.

"Meet me at the Main Entrance to the Manor at 7 okay?" Neji asked; Sakura nodded and Neji left the room to go train.

"Wow, so you're with a Hyuuga? First you like an Uchiha and now a Hyuuga. You go for all the powerful clans don't you?" Tsunade teased while Sakura glared and left the office.

Tenten and Hinata giggled amongst themselves while Naruto and Lee pulled the two girls away; they had dates of their own after all. Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

"Shizune, why don't you have a boyfriend?" she asked her apprentice, the woman looked at her.

"Tsunade-sama how can you be thinking of that right now since you have work to do." Shizune tried to avoid the subject; it worked this time but Shizune knew Tsunade would be hounding her about a boyfriend for a while.

"Five Thirty, time to get ready." Sakura thought aloud while walking to her room; she'd spent all day inside and was now readying herself for the date.

Ino had suggested she wear something sleek and sexy, Tenten had suggested something comfortable and easy to move in. Sakura looked through her closet with a frustrated sigh; knock interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura-chan, I heard your growling and sighing. You need a dress don't you?" Hinata asked shyly; Sakura looked to her.

"Yeah, I do." _Considering I left all my good dresses on the floor and now they're all wrinkled._ Sakura noticed Hinata smile and followed the timid Hyuuga heiress to her room. It was huge; Sakura stared in awe and gasped at the size of her closet.

"Whoa." Was all the pink haired kunoichi could say, it was a walk in closet with tons of clothes. Sakura went to the dresses and stared in awe at some of the colors and styles she saw.

After ten minutes of looking Sakura's eyes fell on a gorgeous black halter dress with a pink rose on the left shoulder and a few pink stripes on the bottom, it was about mid thigh long and had matching pink heels.

"I can't wait to see his reaction." Hinata smiled as Sakura changed behind a paper screen; when she walked out Hinata snapped a picture.

"You look amazing Sakura-chan. Neji will be staring a lot." Hinata was right, the dress showed off Sakura's curvy figure and long legs. As well as some cleavage, that would be almost every male's attention point.

Sakura smiled to Hinata and walked back to her room to do her hair, she pulled it up into a ponytail and made it spike out in a few directions. Her make-up was mascara to make her lashes seem longer and thicker, a bit of blush, some colorless lip-gloss, and a pale pink sparkle shadow on her eyes.

"I look hot." Sakura mused as she grabbed her purse, with one glance to the mirror she nodded and walked out of her room. Her earrings were jade leaves and a matching necklace, as she descended the main stairwell Hiashi and Hanabi stared.

"You look wonderful Haruno-san." Hiashi complemented; Hanabi giggled.

"Sugoi Sakura-chan! I want to look pretty too!" Hanabi's comment made Sakura giggle. Sakura walked past them, went to the main entrance, and saw a figure facing the road.

"Neji-kun." Sakura got his attention; his pearly eyes widened as he stared at her. Sakura took this time to check him out, he was in a pair of black dress slacks with a white button up shirt; the first few were undone, showing a bit of his muscular chest.

"Shall we Sakura-chan?" Neji asked while taking Sakura's outstretched hand in his own; the cherry blossom nodded and followed Neji with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_What do y'all think? Please review!_**


End file.
